User talk:Flakyjake
Hi your recent edit was in the wrong place and un-encyclopedic and in the wrong place. But it is good and not spam but it too "personal". You can add the tips in the respected areas for each weapon. And i took the liberty to clean up some typos too. Gears Fans, You may be one of the countless players who gets angry at your game for not doing something even when you "hit the button a thousand times." in this article i will explain to you, to the full extent of my knowledge, why this happens. #1. THE GNASHER SHOT GUN You may have discovered that even when you hit an enemy point blank with you gnasher shot gun that they don't die, or even more frustrating that they turn around and kill you or a teammate. there are many possible reasons why this could be happening. The first thing that comes to mind is that you don't have an active reload. Having an active reload is the difference between being a bad ass that can make a difference on the battle field and being an angry kitten trying to take on an army. Without an active you are exponentially less powerful than you could be. To be sure you have an active make sure that your bullets are blinking in the top left corner of your screen, and remember actives do where off so be sure to make the best of them. Only the host is powerful enough to take down a healthy enemy without an active. Another reason for your so called "immortal" foe is you aren't hitting them square. I can't stress this enough, you must hit them directly to have an instant kill on a non injured enemy. you could see blood come out and them duck due to the impact, but that doesn't mean that you have done any significant amount of damage. this mistake occurs most often with blind fire. zoom in and if your sight is completely on the enemy you will deal maximum damage and if you have an active, it will be a kill every time. #2. LONGSHOT If you have grown attached to sniping (like myself) then pay close attention to this next part. Sniping is a skill and like all skills it must be sharpened, honed, and practiced to keep it sharp and effective. The most frustrating aspect of sniping, I've noticed, is when headshots don't register. without an active reload you will only pop heads on about 85% of your headshots. Be sure to get those actives and don't let them go to waste. Another part of sniping everyone's been wondering about is simply how to get a headshot. The most effective way to dome the enemy is to let them come to you. Place your scope just in front of a moving enemy and pull the trigger when the enemy's head just touches the edge of the scope for a running enemy or when their head is halfway in if they're walking. A stationary enemy isn't just a giveaway kill. remember you must have an active to be sure to get the kill, also a sniper can't be afraid to take his/her time, but remember you haven't got all day. You have to take the shot before your target desides to cheese it out of there. the trick to becoming a good sniper is figuring out the right amount of time to take in each situation, but you'll just have to play around with that and figure it out for yourself. If you don't get that headshot don't start freaking out and throw the controller. Remember, generally speaking two sniper shots to the torso will down your enemy and make for an easy finish, or if you're confident enough in your skills you can just wait until backup arrives and mow down the enemy team before they know what hit 'em. No matter how much you read about sniping, nothing increases your abilities like good old fashon practice so get out there and have at it. My friends and i play private matches where the host changes all of the weapons to longshots so we can practice and give each other some helpful advice. Jacinto is our favorite "snipes only" map but you should play around and find out what you like. #3. THE BULLTOCK (coming soon) --Jack Black 18:28, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Bold text